Late Night Vistior
by PenOfJustice
Summary: Shizuo gets drunk and bumbles over to Celty's while Shinra is out. Some things spill out and Celty gets worried. angst/fluff and one sided shizu/celty. First chapter is when he's drunk, the second is the next morning when he has to explain. idk man i wrote it on a whim


**a/n this is my first fic that ive poosted to the internet hoorah so yeah r/r would be hella swag and ill post chapter 2 in a bit -mod shizu  
**

* * *

Celty sat back and relaxed on the couch. She had just gotten back from a job, Shinra was out, and Celty was looking forward to an evening of relaxation. As she grabbed the remote, a sloppy pounding came from the door. She put on her helmet and cautiously approached the door. She couldn't possibly fathom who would be at her apartment at this time of night. She opened the door a crack, peeking out. What she saw wasn't a dangerous criminal, but a bartender that had stumbled onto her doorstep. She swung the door open as soon as she saw him.

"Shizuo? Are you okay?" She typed. Shizuo tilted his head and squinted at the bright screen. He blinked a few times, his brow furrowing.

"Hm?" Shizuo mumbled. "Th-that's tto bright" His words slurred together and Celty knew in an instant what was wrong. She moved aside so he could come in, and he staggered into the apartment. Celty led him to the couch and sat him down. She took out a pad of paper and a pen, hoping that its blandness would make it easier to read.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some water." She handed him the pad and got up, heading towards the kitchen. Shizuo blinked vacantly at the paper, but seemingly obeyed the written command. Celty came back a matter of seconds later, holding a glass of water. She extended her arm, offering it to the drunken ex-bartender. He took it shakily, and raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip. He took small sips, pausing to take a breath or swallow. It took him some time to finish the glass, which he set down on the coffee table rather precariously.

"sselty," Shizuo began, almost in a whisper. Celty turned her attention towards him, and at this point had taken off her helmet. "yyou re really nice," he sighed, "lllike reall y really nice."

"Uh, thanks, Shizuo." She wrote, rather hesitantly. Shizuo teetered back and forth on the couch, until toppling over sideways onto the armrest. He scowled and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"and prettyy," Shizuo mumbled, "real pretty. eeeven without your head. Yer pprettier without it. Or maybe nnot. I don't know ive never seseen it." Celty was surprised by the sudden compliment and debating pressing the matter further, but decided against it. Shizuo lolled his head back, staring dizzily at the blank ceiling. His brow furrowed as it spun before his eyes. "Tthis is too much. I need a smokke." He made a movement to get up, before he was stopped by Celty.

"No, you need rest." She scrawled quickly. Shizuo stared inanely at the paper for a couple seconds before reluctantly laying back down on the sofa.

He wriggled uncomfortably until he settled down, his head next to Celty's thigh.

"I llike you celty. Yyou know who I don't like? I ddont like shizuo heywajima." He huffed. Celty didn't quite know what say, so she simply ran her hand through Shizuo's silky hair. "I hate shizzuo more than I hhate izaya a. shizuos stoopip an dangry and he s too damn strong I hhate him. Bbut theres a big problem with that," He paused, "im shizuo heiwajima. I ddont like that."

Celty didn't know how to comfort Ikebukero's strongest man, as it was something not many were tasked with; "not many" being herself and Kasuka. At least Kasuka's mere presence calmed down Shizuo, but Celty had to search her mind for words of reassurance. After a few minutes of silence, only to be broken every so often with Shizuo's tired groans, Celty picked up the pen and paper.

"I like you." was all she wrote before flashing the pad in front of Shizuo's face. As he read it he shook his head.

"nno" he mumbled, turning on his side. Celty could've sworn she saw a faint blush on his cheeks, but she shook it off as it simply being the alcohol in Shizuo's system. "yyou don't like me. I lliek you I really really like you I don't know why I hate feelings theyr e stupid love is stupid youre pretty and im a dumb bartender and you have a weird doctor boyfriend- ddont let him touch me- and I-" Shizuo was cut off by Celty putting her finger on his lips. He gazed up at her, his chocolate eyes still full of childish wonder. He seemed to get the message. "ssorry" he muttered. Neither said, or wrote, anything else as Celty pet Shizuo's hair and Shizuo slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
